


Middle Child Syndrome

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Michael" in this story is Michael W. Smith, a Christian singer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Middle Child Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> "Michael" in this story is Michael W. Smith, a Christian singer

Two to my left, two to my right. Two above me, two below me. Two younger than me, two older than me. No wonder I suffer from "middle child syndrome". Older than Nick and AJ, younger than Howie and Kev. I’m not a middle child in the true sense. It’s always been just Harry and me. I became a "middle child" when the group started. Initially withdrawn, shy, quiet. Screaming for attention. A paradox.

Middle children are usually closer to the younger sibling than the older sibling. I clung to Nick like glue. He’s my best friend. I couldn’t imagine not having him in my life. One step above my new circle of friends, my Christian pop friends, one step below my parents, Harry, Leigh, and Baylee. He’s Frack.

Middle children become the mediator when the other two fight. No wonder I’ve gotten used to "Brian, Nick is being such a child!" coming from Kevin and "Brian, Kevin’s being an asshole!" coming from Nick. God damn, fuck and make up, and leave me alone. Those two act like a married couple sometimes, even more often than an older brother/little brother. It makes me sick.

Middle children try to get away. Now that’s why I value my time with Michael. He’s not a Backstreet Boy, I can vent.

Sometimes, however, it seems as though AJ and Howie aren’t even part of the equation. It’s big brother Kevin, little brother Nick, and disregarded middle child Brian.


End file.
